


Precious Cargo

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BABY SCAMANDER, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance, fantastic beats, newt is a precious overprotective husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: You're pregnant with your and Newt's first child. Of course he's being insanely overprotective.





	

Inside an average, slightly beat up briefcase is the home of many amazing and beautiful magical creatures. The caretakers of these creatures were Newt Scamander and his beautiful new wife, you. 

Newt was off at the store, resupplying their kitchen for the week. While he was gone, you took it upon yourself to start feeding the beasts. With care, you descended into the case, minding the growing bump of your stomach. 

Had Newt been at home, he’d fuss and fret over you like there was no tomorrow. Ever since finding out that you were expecting a child, Newt had been quite the worrywart. 

At times it was incredibly endearing, like when he did everything possible to keep you comfortable and got whatever you needed, regardless of how far along you were. At others, it could get a bit smothering, like how he wouldn’t let you tend to the animals most days.

Humming a happy tune, you started the feeding process, starting with the Bowtruckles. As usual, Pickett was missing, perpetually attached to your husband’s collar. The occamys came next, eager for their dinner. 

“Easy there,” you laughed as one jumped up a bit to get at the food. “There’s enough for everyone.”

You took a rest halfway through, the baby kicking a bit more than you would have liked. It kicked most when Newt spoke, but had seemed to pick up a habit of kicking when mummy least wanted it. You sat, rubbing soothing circles across your stomach. 

“Are you excited to meet the creatures? Is that why you’re dancing little one?” You spoke quietly to the baby. It kicked again, and you took that as a yes. 

Before you could get up to continue feeding everyone however, a gentle hand on your shoulder stopped you. 

“What are you doing?” Newt asked, clearly concerned.

“Feeding the beasts.” You answered matter of factly. Your husband only shook his head, taking the bucket of mooncalf food away from you. 

“What if one of them bites you? What if they knock you over? No, no this simply will  _ not  _ do.” He began trying to usher you back up to the flat, but you stood your ground. 

“Yes it will.” 

“What?” Newt was confused. 

“They’re mine too you know. We take care of them  _ together,  _ Newt. Besides, they won’t hurt me.” You reasoned, taking the bucket back. 

“The baby-” He started. 

“Newt. You’re far too worried about this. I love being taken care of, but I also like to do things for myself. I’m barely four months along, love. Once I’m the size of an elephant, you can coddle me all you like, okay?” With a kiss pressed to his cheek, you headed in the direction of the mooncalves.

Newt followed. “I’m sorry.” He said softly. 

“For being wonderful?” You grinned. “Don’t worry, I forgive you.”

****

“I’M NEVER FORGIVING YOU FOR THIS NEWTON FIDO ARTEMIS SCAMANDER!” You screamed, a vice like grip on his hand. 

The day had arrived, your child was entering the world. Newt repressed his panic by stroking your hair, whispering encouragements, and trying his best to keep out of the doctor’s way. 

“Okay Mrs. Scamander, we’re nearly there,” one of the attending witches said, “One more big push.” 

Taking a deep breath and then letting out a pained scream, you pushed. As you caught your breath and Newt rubbed your knuckles soothingly, the cries of your child filled the room. 

“Congratulations! It’s a boy.” You lat out a breathless laugh as the most perfect creature of all was placed in your arms. 

When you looked up at Newt with a smile, he was focussed completely on his son. The mix of love, wonderment, and joy on his face made your heart soar. 

“He’s perfect.” Newt said, and you carefully passed the baby to him. 

“Have you picked name?” Asked one of the nurses. 

The two of you exchanged smiles. “Jacob Theseus Scamander.” You relayed and the woman wrote it down. 

Hours later, after you’d gotten some sleep, Newt lay on the bed next you, looking at Jacob. He pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I can’t wait to show him our creatures.” 


End file.
